footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Pepe Reina/import
| image = | fullname = José Manuel Reina Páez | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Madrid | countryofbirth = Spain | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Liverpool | clubnumber = 25 | youthyears = 1988–1999 | youthclubs = EF Madrid Oeste Barcelona | years = 1999 1999–2000 2000–2002 2002–2005 2005– 2013–2014 | clubs = Barcelona C Barcelona B Barcelona Villarreal Liverpool → Napoli (loan) | caps(goals) = 3 (0) 41 (0) 30 (0) 109 (0) 285 (0) 29 (0) | nationalyears = 1998–1999 1999 2000 2000–2003 2005– 2000 | nationalteam = Spain U16 Spain U17 Spain U18 Spain U21 Spain Catalonia | nationalcaps(goals) = 9 (0) 2 (0) 1 (0) 20 (0) 33 (0) 1 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} José Manuel "Pepe" Reina Páez (born 31 August 1982) is a Spanish footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for English club Liverpool, and the Spain national team. The son of famed FC Barcelona and Atlético Madrid goalkeeper Miguel Reina, Reina began his career with the Barcelona youth team and made his La Liga debut in the 2000–01 season. He signed for Villarreal in 2002, winning the UEFA Intertoto Cup twice. However, he soon moved on to Liverpool and made his debut in the 2005 UEFA Super Cup, which Liverpool won. He instantly became first-choice goalkeeper and went on to win both the FA Cup – where he saved three out of four West Ham United penalties in the final – and the FA Community Shield. In 2007, he reached the Champions League Final with Liverpool, matching the feat achieved by his father in 1974, but they lost to A.C. Milan. Following eight consecutive seasons as Liverpool's first-choice keeper, Reina spent the 2013-14 season on loan at Napoli, where he was reunited with Rafa Benítez, the coach who signed him to play for Liverpool in 2005. During his loan tenure at the Italian club, Reina was part of the side that won the 2014 Italian Cup and finished third in the domestic league. At international level, Reina played for Spain's youth team, winning the UEFA European Under-17 Football Championship in 1999. He made his senior debut in 2005, and has generally been selected as the second-choice keeper behind Iker Casillas. He was part of the Spain squad for the 2006 World Cup and made one appearance in their victorious 2008 European Championship campaign, earning him his first international honour. He was later part of the Spain squads that won their first ever World Cup in 2010 and their third European Championship in 2012, as well as playing at the 2014 World Cup. He is also the record holder for appearances by a Spanish player in the Premier League, with more than 200 appearances in just the first five seasons, 108 of the 219 appearances being clean sheets. In the 2010–11 season, he kept his 100th Premier League clean sheet for Liverpool, in a 3–0 win against Aston Villa. Reina is well known for his distribution, and ability to save penalties. Reina has set a number of goalkeeping records for Liverpool and won the Premier League Golden Glove award for clean sheets in his first three seasons at the club. External links * Official website of Pepe Reina (English) (Spanish) * Liverpool F.C. profile * * Premier League profile * * BDFutbol profile * Campus Pepe Reina Category:1982 births Category:Players Category:Spanish footballers Category:Association football goalkeepers Category:La Liga footballers Category:Segunda División B footballers Category:Tercera División footballers Category:FC Barcelona C players Category:FC Barcelona B players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Villarreal CF footballers Category:Premier League players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Serie A footballers Category:S.S.C. Napoli players Category:Spain youth international footballers Category:Spain under-21 international footballers Category:Spain international footballers Category:Catalan XI guest footballers Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:2009 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA European Championship-winning players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players Category:2013 FIFA Confederations Cup players